Loss
by Milbuscus
Summary: How can you cope with losing? (WARNING: Death, and descriptive violence)
1. Chapter 1

The sun pierced Mike's eyes and pried them open as it reflected off his wardrobe mirror, he winced in pain as the light shot through his eyes and straight to his brain causing an ultimate headache but that wasn't the only thing waking him up.

 _"Jesus Christ, come on Michael. Pick your phone up."_

Mike eventually opened his eyes fully before noticing his phone had 4 missed called and was ringing with an unknown callers ID. Before answering he checked the time; 6:15am.

 _"What! Why are you calling me at 6 in the morning?"_

 _"Mike it's Trevor. I've been held in jail overnight, and I figured since you've got work. I was wondering if you could help..."  
_

 _"No."_

 _"Come on Mike. After everything I've done for you!"_

Mike immediately hung up before letting his head fall back onto his pillow and let out a huge sigh, he wasn't in the mood for talking to Trevor at all. Not after what he did, and not in the mood for his games again.

"Who was on the phone?" Rachel asked, before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Trevor." He grunted, before pulling her into a morning kiss.

* * *

He pulled himself out of bed before slipping on his suit pants, and his shirt along with his tie and making way to the kitchen to find Rachel yawning in a bathrobe.

"Don't you have school today?" He asked, before sitting across from her on a bar-stool and grabbing some toast.

"Nope. I got a few days off to work at the firm with Harvey." She replied, knowing Mike wouldn't have the best reaction to it.

"Rachel, you can't keep helping Harvey. He's going to end up treating you like shit. Just because Donna's left doesn't mean you immediately replace his secretary!" He angrily spat, before finishing his slice of toast and getting up from his seat.

"I know Mike, I know. It's just for a few days, he's looking for a new secretary." She said reassuringly before placing a kiss on his forehead to try and calm him down.

"Good." He replied, before waltzing back to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

Harvey woke up around 6:25am, his bed also being accompanied by a woman he met the night before whom he did not know the name of. He got up from his bed quietly, before getting in the shower and changing after which came to about 6:45am. He returned to his bedroom to find the woman was still in his bed, but watching his every move.

"I thought you was getting changed?" He asked, smirking at her half-naked body placed on his covers.

"I did." She replied, before sitting up and getting a hold of his tie.

"And then you got undressed again." He smirked, before being pulled back down onto the bed by his tie and being kissed by her.

"Then again. I'm not complaining." He added before pulling her body on top of his and then pulling the covers over the top.

* * *

"Donna. It's 8:30am, where the hell is Harvey?" Jessica asked, standing at Donna's cubicle outside Louis' office.

Donna shuffled slightly nervously in her chair, she had no idea where Harvey was and knew she'd have to cover for him somehow.

"He had an early case...So he had to pop out early, I'm sure he'll be back soon." She replied; adding a smile to make it seem convincing.

"Hmm, Alright. Well, when he's here. Tell him I need to see him and Mike in my office." She smiled, before walking back to her office.

Mike made his way to Harvey's office and had passed Jessica on the way who looked slightly angered, but he continued strolling until he arrived at an empty office.

"He's not here yet." Donna spoke, not raising her head from her old desk outside Harvey's office as she was collecting the last of her things.

"W-What do you mean he's not here yet? It's 8:30 in the morning, he's late." Mike stuttered, being quite shocked that Harvey was late for once.

"If you knew him well enough you'd know he was out last night, meaning he's probably hooked up with a woman. Not known her name, gone to get ready and she's distracted him making him late for work and him not realizing it." She smirked, before looking up to Mike.

"How do you even...Know all that?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I'm Donna." She smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spoke, leaning on the edge of her old desk.

"It means; My brain is too busy being awesome. Whilst yours and his are too busy being lawyers...and stuff." She joked, her tone being friendly.

"Hurtful." Mike joked, before straightening himself up and heading back to his cubicle.

"Oh, before I go Donna. You wan't a coffee?" He asked, pulling out his wallet from his pocket and turning back to face her.

"You don't have to ask twice!" She almost yelled, grabbing her bag and running after Mike; linking arms with him and making their way to the coffee cart outside.

* * *

Harvey eventually arrived outside Pearson-Specter-Litt, his door being kindly opened by Ray who he then handed a new CD too for him to play on his way back home. He stepped out onto the pavement, before turning back around to check his appearance in the reflection of Rays far as it drove off. He looked dashing as usual.

"Mike? Donna?" He questioned, seeing them both at the coffee cart and approaching them.

"Hey." They replied in sync, before taking their newly-made coffee's from the vendor, who was now handing Harvey his usual coffee and beverage.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked, before taking a bite out of his bagel and following them to the nearest bench as both Mike and Donna un-linked their arms and sat down leaving Harvey to stand.

"Well, unlike you we did come into work on time." Donna joked, sipping her coffee.

"See that's funny because I was late from all the sex." Harvey joked back, making Mike smirk at Donna being right on the reason why he was late.

"Jessica wants to see you in her office." Donna spoke to the both of them, making both of their heads turn in slight worry.

"Did she say why?" Mike asked, before throwing away his empty coffee cup.

"No, but it sounded important." She replied, before mirroring Mike's move and throwing her cup into the trash too.

"Better get going then." Harvey spoke, his mouth being full of bagel and coffee as he threw his half-eaten bagel, and his half-full coffee into the trash and followed both Donna and Mike into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jessica, you wanted to see us?" Harvey spoke, entering Jessica's office and holding the door open for Mike.

"Yes. I want you to look at this case." She smiled before throwing a file to Mike which he surprisingly caught as he sat down.

Harvey looked over Mike's shoulder a few times as he sat beside him, reading a few words and then turning to face Jessica knowing she'd explain what it's about anyway.

"You're going to meet with a special person soon, in fact he'll be here any minute. He needs to speak to his lawyer." She spoke before turning to face her door which had been opened.

Harvey was focused on Jessica and didn't notice her, nor Mike turn to the door before realizing and turning himself.

"Holy shit that's-" Mike spoke, but got interrupted.

"Mr Jordan." Jessica smiled, before approaching him and shaking his hand.

"Michael Jordan..." Mike whispered trying to keep his cool, as Harvey noticed and shook his head before standing.

"Michael, what can I do for you?" He asked, shaking his hand.

"Actually I came to talk to you Harvey." He spoke before approaching Mike and holding out his hand, which Mike did not shake; but stared at him in amazement.

"Uh, is this kid okay?" Michael asked, waving his hand in front of Mike's face.

"Mike!" Harvey yelled, nudging his side and making him slip back into reality.

"Sorry Mr Jordan, Um...Hi. I'm M-Mike Ross." He spoke, his voice being shaky from excitement as he felt like a kid but Jessica and Harvey just rolled their eyes.

"Hi..." Michael replied, a bit freaked out by the kids reaction.

"Mike, come here a second." Harvey gestured, as he walked out of Jessica's office and Mike followed.

"Holy shit! That's Michael Jordan! The Michael Jordan, Harvey how the hell did he get here? I-I need an autograph, a picture something!" Mike was over-excited, bringing a small smirk to Harvey's face.

"Mike, sit out will you?" Harvey ordered, as a frown appeared on Mike's face.

"What?" He questioned, hoping it was a joke.

"You're clearly too baffled on Micheal Jordan's presence, go and talk with Rachel or something I'll come back to you when the meetings over. I can't have you in there being taken away by his breathing, I need this to be serious." Harvey's tone was no longer joking, he was serious.

"W-Harvey come on!" Mike pleaded, looking back to Jessica's office.

"No. I'm sorry Mike." Harvey frowned before turning and re-entering Jessica's office.

* * *

Mike stormed back to his office avoiding all contact, and being furious with Harvey. He knew for sure that he'd told Harvey how much he loved Michael Jordan and how much he'd love to meet him, and the one chance he gets Harvey ruins it. He pushed open his office door with force to immediately come face to face with Louis Litt.

"Where have you been?" He asked, getting out of Mike's office chair.

"With Harvey." Mike said sternly, before pushing past Louis and sitting himself down.

"Don't talk like that to me." Louis urged, being shocked by Mike's attitude.

"What do you want Louis?!" Mike yelled this time, being even more furious by Louis' presence.

"Well, I actually came to tell you that your soon to be father-in-law is in the lobby waiting for you. But maybe I'll let him wait a few minutes longer." Louis smirked, before exiting Mike's office.

"Father-In-Law?" Mike raised a brow, confused until he came to realization; "SHIT! ROBERT!" He yelled, before grabbing his bag and rushing to the elevator.

* * *

After a brief chat with Robert on an upcoming case Mike was now in the lobby, accompanied by Harvey who had finally finished his meeting with Michael Jordan and found out where Mike was through Louis.

"Are you calling him Dad yet?" Harvey joked, but Mike did not laugh for one being annoyed with Harvey and two, distracted by some disturbance.

"Mike, I'm sorry." Harvey spoke, but Mike did not budge his eyes was focused on the desk in the lobby.

"Mike?" Harvey questioned before raising his brow, and looking in the direction of Mike's eyes.

Both men shared a look at each other before rushing over. A man was attacking the security guard, insisting on getting inside but the security man wasn't letting him in, so it'd resulted into a fight.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mike and Harvey yelled, getting in between the men and pulling them apart.

This guy putting up a fight was seriously pissed off, and had trouble written all over him.

"What the hell is going on?" Harvey yelled, holding the security guard back as Mike struggled to hold the other man back.

"Mr Specter" The security guard spoke before pulling himself from Harvey's grip; "I've seen this guy around before, and he's saying he wants to come upstairs for some bushiness. I don't trust him, I've seen him before on TV for suspected drug dealing." He panted, being out of breath from being attacked.

Harvey looked over his shoulder to see Mike struggling to hold this guy back, and then looked back to the security guard.

"You sure?" He asked, as the security guard nodded his head.

"Oh shut up!" The man yelled, pulling himself from Mike's grip and now pinning Mike against the wall.

"HEY!" Harvey yelled, gripping onto the mans shoulder and pulling with all his strength as the security man helped.

Mike got a grip of this mans collar and managed to kick him in the groin; hard. The man fell to the ground in pain as Mike coughed and wheezed from almost being choked to death.

"Holy Shit. Mike are you alright?" Harvey questioned, drawing immediate attention to his hurt associate as he placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike brushed Harvey's hand off before stabilizing himself and resting his back against the wall, his head was pounding from loosing all that oxygen and his lungs were crippling on him.

"We need to call the police." Harvey urged to the security man, as the man on the floor immediately rose to his feet and made a run for it.

Harvey luckily threw himself at the man making them both stumble to the floor, and Harvey held him there until the police came, asked questions, and took the security footage for proof along with taking the unknown man.

* * *

They arrived sooner back in the firm and Mike lay his head down on Harvey's couch, he felt sick and wounded from his last approach and was still struggling for air as he helped himself to a glass of water on Harvey's table.

"Mike, are you sure you're okay. I think you need to see a Doctor." Harvey spoke, watching from his desk.

"I'm fine." Mike answered between sips, he clearly wasn't but realized it was just panic.

"Harve-"

"Not now Louis." Harvey interrupted, as Louis walked in and stopped as he saw Mike laying down on Harvey's couch.

"What the hell?" Louis questioned angrily.

"Louis. Leave him." Harvey spoke for Mike, getting up and making Louis follow him out his office knowing Mike would want peace.

"Harvey. We don't pay people to sleep on the job!" Louis yelled, following Harvey through the firms corridors.

"Well if you cared about the kid Louis, you'd know he needs it right now." Louis replied, before arriving at Jessica's office.

"Harvey I heard about what happened in the Lobby, is everything okay with you and Mike?" She asked, making Louis raise a brow.

"Wait. What happened?" Louis questioned, being slightly concerned.

"A man came in the lobby and attacked the security guard, me and Mike decided to step in and Mike got taken on by this guy. So it's lucky I was there to save him, otherwise he'd be out cold on that floor right now." Harvey answered, before drawing attention back to Jessica.

"Mike clearly needs rest right now, he explained he doesn't want to go home because he needs to work or something. But, he's going to take a rest on my couch for a few hours, he needs it. He's had too many all-nighters, and it's clearly taking effect on him." Harvey insisted, before leaving Jessica's office giving her no chance to reply.

* * *

3 hours passed and Mike was spread out on Harvey's couch, one arm hanging off and one leg hanging off. He really needed that sleep after so many hours spent working at night, doing work for Harvey, Louis, and Robert. Harvey had never thought he over-worked the kid until now, he realized he'd been giving him way too many cases to work on, he thought Mike could handle it but clearly he couldn't even if he had a photographic memory or not.

"Mike?" Donna nudged him lightly, on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Mike replied, groaning with tiredness and sitting up from his slumber.

"It's lunch. I thought you might need something to refuel yourself." She spoke, before handing him some food from a nearby restaurant that she took in a to-go bag just for Mike.

"I love you." He moaned, before taking the food and pulling it out of the bag.

"I know." She smiled, before handing him a drink and leaving Harvey's office and sitting back in her cubicle.

Harvey came in not minutes later to see Mike awake, and eating away at his food Donna had brought him. He smiled for a second before sitting next to him in the arm-chair, and helping himself to the fries that Donna bought.

"You feeling better kid?" He asked, before snatching another fry and eating it.

"Totally." Mike replied, his mouth being full of food and moaning from the taste.

"Ok, That's disgusting." Harvey mumbled, before brushing his hands off and returning behind his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you still doing here?" Harvey asked, entering the file room.

Mike had been working for hours on cases and files for lots of people, three of them being Robert, Louis and Harvey and then files from other associates who needed Mike's brain. He planned on doing another all-nighter in the file room; Again. He had his suit jacket off, and his tie hanging over his chair with his shirt sleeves rolled up and a highlighter in his mouth which seemed to become a habit of his.

"Working." Mike mumbled, not taking his eyes off the papers.

"You do know they can wait till tomorrow..." Harvey pointed to a stack of files which Mike had not done yet.

"No, Harvey. They can't because their deadline is tomorrow. Now if you're done, i'd like to get this done so stop distracting me." He sighed, before scanning the papers some more and highlighting some words.

"Mike, at least take a break. We'll go out to a bar or something, get a drink and you can come back if that's what you want." Harvey insisted, he knew the kid needed a break.

"That's not a good idea." He spoke, not letting his eyes move from the paper.

"Too bad." Harvey replied, his tone being stern as he took Mike's jacket and exited the file room waiting for Mike to follow.

Mike slammed his fist on the table and sighed, he couldn't stop working or he'd not get it done in time. But either way Harvey was going to win, as always. So he just followed on, and met a Harvey Specter outside the lobby door and grabbed his suit jacket from him and entered a Ray's car.

Harvey handed him a rather large box with his name wrote on it in marker pen, Mike raised a brow for a minute before looking at Harvey; confused. As Harvey smirked back, and gestured him to open the box.

"I swear if something jumps out of this, I'm going to kill you." Mike joked, before pulling the lid off.

"A...Basketball?" Mike questioned, pulling it out the box.

Harvey frowned for a second, although the kid had a photographic memory and the knowledge of a superhuman he sure was stupid sometimes as he turned the basketball side-wards a slight to reveal an autograph; Michael Jordan's to be exact.

 _"To Mike Ross, I've heard great things about you and I heard from Harvey Specter that you're an amazing associate. I'm sure your family is proud, and I'm sure Harvey is also, Pearson-Specter-Litt is lucky to have you. - Michael Jordan."_

"Y-You got this for me?" Mike questioned, his breath being taken away from Harvey's kindness and Michael Jordan's words.

"Yeah. I realized I was a bit of a dick for making you sit out that meeting, I know you love Michael Jordan as you've told me...Many...Many times." He emphasized the word "Many" as Mike has suggested him, A LOT making them both share a laugh here and there.

"W-I don't know what to say... Thank you Harvey. Really." Mike smiled from ear to ear, this was the best gift he's ever gotten from anyone, and the fact it was from Harvey baffled him even more.

They arrived outside a casino/bar, which surprisingly Mike wasn't banned from this time. Harvey gave Ray some money for giving them a lift so late, and insisted on him going back home and they'd get a cab back. So Ray did, and dropped Mike's new gift off back at his apartment with Rachel.

* * *

"Sorry. No kids allowed in here." The bouncer joked putting his hand in front of Mike's chest, as he was a friend of Harvey's.

"It's alright Dave, he's with me. I won't let him at any alcohol or strippers." Harvey joked back, smirking at Mike.

"Hey. I'm engaged." Mike protested, not amused.

Harvey just smirked before shaking hands with Dave and entering the casino, as soon as they opened the door blasts of lights, music, and commotion erupted the streets and their ears.

"Wow. This is one hell of a party." Mike announced, squinting his eyes a slight to avoid getting blinded by the lights as they made way to the bar and Harvey ordered drinks.

"Harvey Specter and Mike Ross right?" The bar man asked, making Mike do a double take and Harvey raise a questioning brow.

"Jimmy!" Mike shouted, being surprised to see an old school friend as they locked hands and did a handshake but Harvey still confused on how he knew Harvey's name.

Harvey questioned Mike with his eyebrow, looking at him and being so confused before raising a brow to Mike and then 'Jimmy'.

"Oh right! This is Jimmy, one of my old High school friends we used to hang around together with...Trevor." Mike introduced Jimmy to Harvey in which Jimmy held out his hand but Harvey did not shake, as he looked to Mike for a minute at the mentioning of 'Trevor'.

Jimmy moved his hand away awkwardly, as he got rejected by Harvey and turned his head back to Mike to start a new conversation.

"Oh, Speaking of Trevor. He's over there through them doors, I'll tell him you're here!"

"Uh- No I-Don't thin-" Mike protested, as Harvey just shook his head disapprovingly in his chair like a father.

Jimmy exited the bar and insisted on Mike and Harvey to follow him as he lead them through the door and to a much smaller room with lesser people in it all surrounding a poker table.

"Jimmy! What's u-?" Trevor questioned but paused at the sight of Mike behind Jimmy's shoulder.

"-Mike?!" Trevor questioned again with excitement, as he pulled Mike into a hug.

"You still working for that Harvey Specter douche?" Trevor laughed, as Mike awkwardly glared at him.

"Hey Trevor!" Harvey broke out with a fake happy tone, who had kept himself hidden and out of conversation until he heard Trevor say that.

"H-Harvey...Uhhh...I didn't mean it." He replied, and stumbled a few steps back as Mike just chuckled.

"Relax." Harvey took a few steps closer to Trevor before gripping his arm to stop him from stumbling.

"Than-"

Trevor tried to thank Harvey, but as soon as he spoke the words were stopped by Harvey's fist meeting with his jawline and making people's eyes avert straight to the commotion.

"I never liked you Trevor." Harvey spat, before looking at everyone who was staring and gesturing them to get back to their usual business.

"Right. I deserved that." Trevor replied, being helped up by Jimmy and gripping onto his broken jawline as Harvey took a seat on a couch nearby.

"So...Who bailed you out?" Mike questioned, as he looked at Harvey for a second who was already widening his eyes that Trevor had gotten in jail...again.

"Jimmy did." Trevor replied as he took a swig of some alcohol and returned to the poker table being followed by Mike but he did not join in.

"Trevor. How did you get that kind of money?" Mike questioned, looking at the amount of chips he's put in; $4,000.

"Weed. Plus, I don't." Trevor whispered to Mike, before placing his cards back on the table and waiting for the other people to decide on their choices.

"Trevor that's $4,000. If you lose you're in some serious shit." Mike stated, being slightly worried about Trevor's position as Harvey became concerned and rose from his seat.

Harvey stood beside Mike, he'd scanned over the other players cards beforehand and then checked Trevor's hand before gulping.

"Mike. He's not got the right hand to win." Harvey whispered over Mike's shoulder.

"All in." Trevor erupted, before pushing all his chips into the middle pile.

"Uh Trevor!" Mike broke out, before gripping Trevor's wrists; "That's **NOT** a good idea."

"Trust me. I know I've got this." Trevor replied, slipping out of Mike's grip and proceeding to slide the rest of his chips in across the table.

Mike panicked, he had no idea how to stop Trevor from losing all this money as he looked to Harvey for help, but Harvey being Harvey just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. As much as Mike was so pissed off at Trevor, and hated his guts. Trevor has always been a friend, and was the only one there for him when his parents died. He wished it was Harvey instead, and he wished it a lot.

The other man decided to go all in also, as he checked his cards and smirked in Trevor's direction before mumbling; You're in trouble.

The card dealer flipped over the second to last card, but Trevor was still one less.

"It's alright unless the last card is a..." Harvey spoke, as the man drew the last card and it was exactly what they were thinking of, as Mike and Harvey said in sync; "Ten of clubs." as Mike immediately looked at Trevor who was on the verge of crying of anger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Trevor, how much money did you just lose?" Mike yelled, but Trevor, Harvey, and Mike being in a separate room made Mike's yelling ten times louder.

"$10,000 that I don't have. And my building." Trevor gulped, regretting it immediately.

"Yo- YOU LOST YOUR HOUSE?!" Mike shouted, being full of disgrace to call Trevor a friend right now.

"How can you be so stupid?" Mike questioned, pacing the room and watching Harvey's eyes follow him each time.

"-In fact, don't answer that. I already know the answer." Mike added on, as he scoffed from anger.

"It's always me picking up your shit isn't it Trevor? You know what, I'm surprised I even still see you as a friend. You get into all this shit that me and Harvey have to sort out, and you don't even care enough to thank me. And if you do thank me, it's at the wrong time. You don't thank Harvey. He's the one helping you out of all your shit, he's the lawyer with the money here!" Mike yelled once again, as he wagged his finger in Harvey's direction as Harvey's eyes widened from the sudden outburst, he'd never seen Mike so mad.

"Mike. Calm down." Harvey interrupted, as Mike was still pacing the room angrily.

"Think about all the shit I've done for you Mike! It's returning a favor!" Trevor yelled, standing up and stepping closer to Mike making Harvey also stand quickly.

"All you've?...ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME? Don't make me laugh. Jesus Trevor, You've done fuck all. Harvey's done it all! You've done nothing but make me bail you out of jail, get you out of your dealership problems and even after all that promising that you'll stop, or you'll change after my Grammy died, you didn't! You got me into that dealership shit, and that's how I met Harvey. That's the only goddamn thing I should be thanking you for right now, because he's a damn good friend and Lawyer. You will **NEVER** live up to him. Then you told Jessica I was a fraud, which I will **NEVER** forgive, and yet you still have the guts to say I'm still your friend! When you're the reason I got kicked out of Harvard in the first place!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs, before sighing and falling back into a chair he's never been so angry and it frightened both Harvey and Trevor.

The anger Mike had used, had been building up inside him ever since he met Trevor. All the little things he did to piss him off, and when he still considered Trevor 'A friend' it enraged him, and he kept it all bottled up. He knew one day he'd let it out, and was scared to do so himself. But he'd done it, and he could've gone on worse. But just stopped when it felt right, he was so done with Trevor.

"M-Mike I-" Trevor tried, but gave up straight away.

"Let's go." Harvey awkwardly entered conversation, and patted Mike on the knee as he helped him up.

Both Mike and Harvey exited the casino followed by Trevor who was going to wave goodbye to his 'old friend' that he'd probably never see again, but Mike just entered the cab without turning back, as Harvey just gave a brief look at Trevor before sighing.

"Harvey please I never mean-"

"Just don't contact him again Trevor. As far as I know he's done with you, and if you ever do contact him again. I'll make sure your face gets a meeting with my other fist, and I'll make damn sure of it!" Harvey yelled, before entering the cab.

Mike felt his eyes swelling up, as much as he hated it. He was officially saying goodbye to his lifelong friend. His friend ever since he was a child, ever since his parents died. What happened to them both? One day they'd be outside, riding bikes, playing with friends, and when they grew up...it all went down the shit pan. Selling drugs, getting caught after curfew, losing friends, losing family, losing jobs, losing money. Maybe his whole life had ended up like it is now because of Trevor, if Trevor wasn't in his life maybe he would be different, and maybe he would've met Harvey on better terms. He was questioning everything, and wished so much he had listened to his Grammy and Harvey sooner.

 _"Trevor is an anchor, and he's bringing you down with him."_

He knew Harvey and his Grammy was right at the time, but was so afraid to admit it and lose his last lifelong friend. He was never one of the 'popular kids' and never had many friends, in fact Trevor was his only one as a kid. He felt like he let his whole family down, his mother, his father, his Grammy and even the firm.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Harvey questioned as they arrived back at the firm.

Mike just mumbled, and shrugged his feelings off just like Harvey would in a situation like this, but it didn't work, it kept haunting him. They went back up to their firm, and Mike made a turn for the file room and continued working on his files as Harvey was meant to go home, but instead stayed for a while in his office and listened to his dads record as it was now coming up to 2am.

He looked to Donna's old desk blankly, and it felt weird not seeing her there everyday. Even if Harvey needed her there at 2am, she would be there. He appreciated Rachel's help more than expected, it was just what he needed at the moment as he was still recovering from the 12 years he's lost with Donna, he was fed up denying she'd stay with Louis, and actually considered it for once. It felt like hell. He had to grow to the fact she had gone, just like Mike told him, just like Jessica told him, just like Louis told him, just like everyone's yelled at him time and time again, Donna is gone.

Harvey decided to check back in the file room to see how Mike was doing, he opened the door quietly to try and not disturb Mike from his work, but was going to offer to help him anyway.

"Mike?" Harvey questioned, walking through the isles of files.

Harvey heard a brief noise coming from the floor area and near the cabinets at the side, so strolled over and realized it was empty...Was he hearing things?

"Mike!" Harvey spoke again, scanning the file room.

He heard the moaning again, but this time he looked down to his feet to see Mike laying on his back, his face covered with a sheet of paper which he'd probably been reading before he fell asleep and paper scattered all over the floor from what he'd been working on, he smirked for a minute as the paper moves slightly as Mike breathed from underneath it. He didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time he did to send him home. But instead he left him there, and sat himself down on the floor beside him and started looking through the papers.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:00am on the dot, and Donna had arrived at work with Rachel whom she went to see last night because she was worried about Mike. Rachel knew herself Mike was doing another all-nighter but she didn't like it when he did, she hated it in fact. It was ruining his health, he would barely be able to do anything and kept having dizzy spells from no sleep. But Mike made it seem so important that he needed to finish the files, so she just let him.

Rachel and Donna decided to hang around in the break room for a while hoping they'd find Mike in there, but he wasn't there. They checked Harvey's office to see if Harvey had come in yet, but he hadn't. They thought about questioning Jessica, but Donna knew if they did that it'd make matters way worse and Jessica would question Donna on why she didn't know where he was, although it wasn't her job, she was Donna, she was meant to know where he is.

They roamed the halls for a few minutes which seemed like hours, just to catch a glimpse of Harvey or Mike arriving to work but by the time they stopped it had already come to 8:35am. They'd done everything, text, ring, ask if Ray had been to Harvey's or Mike's and all he said is the last time he saw them was last night. It made Rachel's heart beat ten times faster to think Harvey and Mike were in trouble, or trapped somewhere, or anything that could be happening. They were about to give up as they made way to walk past the file room to see crowds of people from the firm running in and forming a crowd, Donna immediately raised a brow which Rachel mirrored as they both walked in.

There they were. Their boys, fast asleep. People taking pictures, and cooing at them as they were spread out on the floor among files and other clutter. Harvey sleeping on his side with his suit jacket spread over the top of him, and Mike now on his stomach as they both grunted in their sleep. Rachel's felt so much better seeing they were okay, not only was she worried for Mike but she was worried for Harvey too, and as Donna didn't want to admit it in the position she was in, she too was worried for them both. After staring for a while at 'Their boys' and taking a few pictures, and cooing at them together as it'd probably be the first and last time they'd get to see them so close they cleared the crowd, and made sure Jessica or Louis didn't interfere, Donna used her dominating wit to scare people into not telling either of them before locking the file rooms doors, and everyone from the firm knows not to enter when the file room doors are closed.

Rachel scanned over the files they were lying among, to see every single one of them was finished and completed fully. Some stamped by Mike, others stamped by Harvey. She thought it was impossible as there was stacks and stacks everywhere, but somehow they did it. Donna wondered how long they'd actually been sleeping for and whether it'd be a good time to wake them up or not, but either way, they both had a job to do as she rolled Harvey over by his shoulder and gently shook him to wake up, as Rachel did the same with Mike.

The first thing they got out of the both of them was moaning, and groaning as they tossed and turned to try and get out of the ladies grips but only ended up bashing into each other in the process.

"Five more minutes!" Mike mumbled from his tiredness, keeping his eyes closed and making both Donna and Rachel smile.

"Five more hours!" Harvey yawned before opening his eyes and blinking a few times to see he was accompanied by Mike, Rachel, and Donna.

"Morning." Donna smiled, handing him his morning coffee she'd usually get him when they worked together.

"What the hell?" He questioned, realizing he was in the file room.

Mike yawned and eventually sat up, resting his head on the table behind them and rubbing his eyes. Rachel fixed his hair a slight as bits were sticking around from the floor as Donna gathered the papers which were scattered across the floor and put them into folders.

"Wait! You can't put them away, I haven't finished them!" Mike yelled to Donna, before stumbling to his feet and approaching her.

"Oh, they're done alright." Harvey grunted as he stood up and brushed his suit off.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked; confused.

"I finished them." Harvey answered as the corner of his mouth perked up into a smirk.

"Y-You did that for me?" Mike came to realization, as raised both his brows.

"Yeah, I've done what you're doing before, it wasn't hard." Harvey shrugged as he looked to Donna and smiled.

Mike held out his hand to Harvey to say thank you, he needed that help or he would've never gotten them done and would've got a yell at from all of the people he was doing them for.

"No. We're going up top." Harvey smirked as a massive smile grew upon Mike's face.

"Are you being serious right now? You're not messing with me?" Mike questioned, his tone was full of excitement like a little child it was very rare he got to high-five Harvey.

Harvey raised his arm into a high-five motion, and Mike smiled even more before slapping it and both of the men smiling again before placing their hands inside their pockets.

"Alright, here." Donna broke into conversation, re-entering the file room with Rachel as they both held two new, clean suits in Mike and Harvey's size.

"Thanks." Both men said together before approaching them and taking the suits, Mike made way to the men's bathroom before changing into the new suit that Rachel had picked out for him.

Harvey took the suit from Donna, as their hands touched a slight and Donna blushed from the touch. She hasn't felt his touch in years, and it sent shivers down her spine, as Harvey smiled sweetly before waltzing off to also get changed.

* * *

It was afternoon now and Donna, Rachel, Jessica and Louis had gone out for their lunch breaks. Harvey was going to go too but he was way too busy in his office to even leave his desk, he'd been over-loaded with work and asked Mike for some help which of course Mike accepted. Other workers got their lunches from the cafeteria rather than having to exit the building and find some place to eat, but Mike and Harvey didn't even have time for that.

Mike had eventually returned the files to Louis and Robert a few hours after he got woken up by Rachel and Donna, they noticed Harvey had done some but didn't question it as they knew they both worked together anyway. Of course he got yelled at for returning them in late, but he just ignored that and was now in Harvey's office, with more files spread across the floor with another highlighter in his mouth and helping Harvey as one of his fathers records played in the background.

Both of them had their suits jackets off, sleeves rolled up, and ties loosened and were concentrating hard on their work. Well, Harvey was. Mike...not as much, he was whining about how hungry he was.

"Come on Harvey a little food break won't kill us." Mike pleaded as he felt his stomach rumble.

A knock was heard from Harvey's door, as he looked up and smirked at the visitor. It was a delivery man, a food delivery man to be exact.

"Just in time." Harvey smirked, opening the door and taking the bag from the man before handing him some money.

"Thank you. Enjoy your meal from Donna Paulsen and Rachel Zane." The man smiled before taking the money, and leaving the offices.

"How the hell does Donna do that?" Mike questioned before widening his eyes in shock, feasting his eyes on the bag as he could smell the wonderful food inside.

"She's Donna." Harvey smiled before throwing a separate bag to Mike which contained his favorite food.

"How does she know my favorite food!" Mike was shocked, as he opened the contents and helped himself to the food.

"You do know it was from Rachel too, you know...The woman you're marrying." Harvey joked before taking a few bites of his meal too and both men got back to their work, taking a few eating breaks in between.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike and Harvey decided to have a full eating break after a few minutes of trying to focus on the files, but instead they just stopped and sat themselves down on Harvey's couch before eating the rest of their food as Harvey turned his fathers record up a slight louder as they relaxed.

"So, are we going to talk about this panic attack thing?" Mike spoke through bites, as he watched Harvey rest his head back with his eyes closed.

"No." Harvey grunted, before sighing.

"You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later." Mike added, before drawing full attention to Harvey.

Harvey sighed for a moment and opened his eyes, he hoped this conversation was a dream; But it wasn't. He was already telling a therapist about his feelings and his panic attacks and now Mike wants to know, he might as well tell the whole world!

"I said no Mike, now stop asking me." Harvey urged, as he poured a glass of scotch.

"But, Harvey-" Mike rolled his eyes, trying to get an answer.

"Jesus Christ Mike, I said No. Get back on them files will you? Stop being so useless!" Harvey gulped, as he realized what he said and widened his eyes at Mike's hurt face.

"Useless?" Mike scoffed, as the words stung in his brain. He hated having a photographic memory, because now he's going to remember this.

"Mike I didn't mean that..." Harvey sighed, not wanting to lose Mike as well as Donna.

"Sure Harvey." Mike spoke, his voice being full of anger but also sadness as he got up and exited Harvey's office.

Harvey got up to go after Mike but knew it was a bad idea. He gripped the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh before sitting behind his desk and leaning back in his chair; "What have I done." He sighed again.

Mike made a bolt for the bathroom before splashing his face with icy cold water. The words kept replaying in his head, he always thought Harvey didn't want a 'fraud' in his firm, and Jessica, and Louis has always hated him anyway. All he could hear in his head was the word "Useless" being repeated in his head by different people, he's thought of quitting many times or leaving for a different job just to let them firm be happy as he's let them down so many times. Hearing someone say it to his face hurt, but when it was Harvey...it scarred.

Mike's head was drowned with people saying "Useless" over and over again, including his family. He kept thinking his parents wasn't proud of himself, and his Grammy died because of him, because he didn't see her enough and he wasn't able to give her the stuff she needed.

Mike groaned to the fact he'd have to face Harvey again later tonight, the firm was attending a party at one of their long-lasting clients new business and Jessica insisted on everyone attending, especially Harvey and Louis because they were name partners. He'd been told personally by Jessica that he has to go because he's representing the firm but told him not to worry because Harvey, Donna, and Rachel are going too.

He stared at himself in the mirror, thinking about everything. How had him and Harvey gotten to the point they're at now, Harvey's having panic attacks, Mike's engaged, Harvey's lost Donna, Mike's lost his parents, and Grammy, and now Trevor. He splashed his face once again before sighing hard, it's like Harvey and Mike have swapped lives and it felt so weird.

Mike made his way back to Harvey's office, he decided to ignore Harvey's words and suck it up. He knew Harvey was hurting over everything, and now wouldn't be the best time to be angry at him, or leaving him to nobody. He stopped around the corner before peeking through the glass to Harvey's office, he had his father's record playing, but Harvey was just sat in his office chair pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Harvey." Mike spoke, re-entering Harvey's office.

"Mike?" Harvey paused for a moment, and then released his hand from his nose to see it was Mike.

Mike nodded, he knew both of them were in the wrong anyway. He should've let Harvey speak about it when he's ready, and not force him into anything.

"Mike, I'm sorry." Harvey sighed again, before getting up and holding out his hand.

"Me too." Mike replied, getting a tight grip of Harvey's hand and shaking it firmly.

Harvey gestured for Mike to sit down at his couch, as he sat on the armchair opposite him. He sighed for a moment and listened to the words of his father's record, he missed his father like hell, another person he'd lost and he hated it.

"I've been having these panic attacks ever since Donna left me." He sighed before continuing; "It's been happening for a while, and I never wanted to tell anyone about it. It makes me feel weak, and I can't be weak. I've wanted to tell someone about it, but I know no-one would take me serious, so when I told you and you took it differently, I was confused at first. But, I feel like I'm losing everyone, including you Mike. I've lost Donna, and I've lost my father, I'm losing you, and next will probably be me losing everything to Louis, and then goodbye to my job. I can't stand that Donna's working for Louis, I can't. She's outside his office instead of mine, and that's why..." He sighed again, and paused for a moment as Mike watched with concern, Mike leaned forward a little and placed his arms on his legs as he listened.

"That's why what?" Mike asked quietly.

"That's why I've been seeing a therapist." Harvey groaned, It felt good in a way to admit it to someone.

Mike was shocked, now he understood how Harvey was feeling. He had a hunch, but he never knew it was so bad he was seeing a therapist, he felt guilty in a way.

"Harvey. I'm not leaving." He smiled a slight, making a smirk appear on Harvey's face.

"You're damn right you're not." Harvey laughed, before getting up and running his hands along his face and sitting back at his desk.

"Welcome back." Mike smirked, as Harvey smirked back.

"Good cop, bad cop. Remember?" Harvey mumbled, as Mike exited his office.

* * *

The night came around pretty fast, Mike had wasted most of his day finishing cases and filing them with Donna in the file room. He didn't speak a word of Harvey's confession to her, he was keeping it loyal. He wasn't going to betray Harvey like that at all. Harvey had been to some meetings and had some help from Rachel who he then thanked and gave her an early nights off for all her help, as she went back to her's and Mike's house to get ready for the event happening later.

Harvey made his way to the file room knowing Mike was there, and offering to give him a lift back home as it was near closing time.

"Mike." Harvey entered the file room, as Donna smiled toward him and he smiled back.

"Yeah Harvey?" Mike came around the corner, with three stacks of boxes piled up in his arms covering his face. His suit jacket thrown on the floor and his tie loosened, with once again his sleeves rolled up.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted a lift back to your house. But I can see you clearly need a lesson on how to hang jackets up; Again." He laughed, as he watched Mike frown at him before placing the boxes down.

"Come on." He picked Mike's jacket up off the floor and threw it towards him, which he caught.

"Thanks for all your help Donna, I owe you." Mike smiled, before kissing her on both her cheeks and exiting with Harvey.

"No problem." She smiled back, before both her boys left.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the party not shortly after Harvey dropped Mike off home and then picked everyone up later on after he got ready. They all got transported by a Limo which was organized by Jessica, and Mike couldn't get over it as he's never been in one before. When they got to the event, it was already midnight and the place was lit up like a Christmas tree, they had done the 'opening ceremony' and both Louis and Jessica had said a few words, along with a celebration of glass clinking. And now everyone was off to party inside, Mike had already had a few drinks and was over the limit and drunk which made the rest of them laugh, but they were surprised he could still think.

Harvey stood at the side of the dance floor with a glass of champagne in hand as Jessica stood beside him in her elegant dress, every single man in the room was wearing a tux of some sort, and each woman was wearing a dress, or something extremely elegant. Mike, Rachel, Donna and Louis were all dancing and making the most of the night by making memories.

"You're not dancing?" Jessica joked, before smiling a little at her associates dancing.

"I'd rather break a leg." Harvey smirked, before sipping his champagne and letting his eyes linger over to Donna.

"How're you Harvey?" Jessica asked, as she looked to the side of his face and then looked in his direction to Donna.

"I'm fine." He answered, covering it with a fake smile.

"Jessica, Harvey! I'm so glad you could make it." Tanner came over, and Harvey's expression immediately changed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica asked, eyeing him up.

"I was invited." Tanner smirked, before looking to Harvey to realize Harvey was already tensing up.

Jessica left the conversation without speaking another word, she knew Harvey would sort out whatever Tanner was going to bring up; As always.

"Tanner? What are you doing here." Mike slurred, as he approached Harvey.

"I was going to come and offer Harvey a settlement but since he's acting like a dick, all I'd have to do is point out how Donna's no longer working for you." Tanner scoffed and cunningly smirked.

"She's working for Louis Litt." Mike interrupted.

"What did you just say to me?" Harvey raised a brow before stepping dangerously close to Tanner and clenched his fists as Mike widened his eyes and put his arm in the middle of them.

"You heard me." Tanner smirked again, his tone was full of evil.

"And then I'd go up to her and say, What happened, Red? Did Harvey get tired of banging you? Or was he such a lousy lay that you left him for the guy down the road just like Harvey's mom did to dear, old Dad?" Tanner laughed, as he smirked in Harvey and Mike's direction.

With that Harvey flung his fist straight for Tanner's face, hitting it with force and making him fall straight to the floor; He had enough. He stood over Tanner and went to punch again, being full of rage for Tanner, he wanted to kill him; He was going to kill him but Mike pushed him back, and held him away.

"Harvey! Harvey! Stop!" Mike yelled, pushing Harvey back with all his force until Harvey pulled Mike off him and walked away.

"Tanner, get out of here now! Go!" Mike yelled, and pointed to the door.

Everyone stared in shock of the sudden outburst, as Harvey exited to room and slammed the door behind him to get some fresh air. Mike's eyes widened, Tanner was going in that direction. He immediately panicked and signaled Donna, Jessica, Rachel, and Louis to come help as he ran out the door to see Tanner and Harvey in a fist fight.

"Stop!" Mike yelled getting in between them and pushing Harvey away.

"All you ever do is cause trouble!" Harvey yelled, pushing Mike off and throwing his fist straight for Tanner's face.

" **HARVEY!** " Louis yelled, exiting the building with Rachel, Donna, and Jessica as he ran over and pushed Harvey away to help Mike.

Donna and Rachel stood in font of Tanner and Jessica stood in between them, stopping them both from moving to each other.

"I think you're done causing trouble here Tanner." Jessica concluded, as she looked in his direction.

"No." He spat, charging for Harvey but was blocked by Mike.

"No you don't." Mike spoke, pushing Tanner away with an arm.

"You're just his associate, what are you going to do? Go cry to the police, go cry to Harvey?" He smirked, as he kept his eyes on Harvey who was now even more furious.

"Tanner, just leave." Donna interrupted making Tanner's head turn.

"I'm going to do this." Mike spoke as soon as Tanner turned his head, and connected his fist with Tanner's face as he yelled in pain from his fist.

"You son of a bitch!" Tanner growled, throwing himself at Mike and throwing him in the direction of the road.

" **MIKE!** " Harvey yelled, pulling Louis off him and trying to grab Mike.

Mike stumbled from Tanner's push and fell into the road, hitting his head. His vision became blurry, and he didn't really make out where he was. The alcohol wasn't helping either, he was just about to get up until he heard a blast of a horn coming from his side, and then everything went black.

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs as the lorry hit Mike, Tanner's eyes widened as he shook from fear and Harvey was on the verge of tears.

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?** " Harvey yelled with all his might, grabbing Tanner by his collar and slamming him against the wall.

Jessica immediately called an ambulance as Louis stood in shock; He was frozen. Donna was frozen too, and Rachel was screaming her lungs out trying to run in Mike's direction but Donna wouldn't let her, instead she just held Rachel to her chest, and let her scream and scream and scream. The lorry driver stopped immediately and ran out of his car to check Mike, it was chaos.

The police had arrived seconds after, pulling Harvey off Tanner who had been beaten to the pulp and was lucky to be alive and the ambulance came a few seconds after putting Rachel and Donna in the back of the ambulance as Rachel was still screaming and Donna was in tears. They put everyone into ambulances including Tanner, to chat to them about what happened and Mike had been taken to hospital immediately where Louis, Harvey, Donna, and Rachel would meet him minutes after questioning all of them were in tears and hoping to god Mike was going to be okay.

"Tanner I swear to god, If there's something wrong with him I WILL KILL YOU!" Harvey yelled, being held back by the police and shoved into the same ambulance as Rachel and Donna, he hugged them both tight as they all shed a tear, but Rachel was still screaming at the sight of Mike being hit at full speed by a lorry, it was going to stick in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

It had started to rain and hard, along with a thunderstorm. It was now 1am and they were all sat; drenched, in the waiting room. Harvey was boiling with anger and had developed an annoying tap with his hand on the chair irritating a few people, a few tears fell from his eyes but he immediately wiped them off. Rachel was still crying, and had produced a large amount of tears on the way, like she could fill buckets and was still in Donna's warm hug, as Donna too was crying. Louis and Jessica sat in silence hoping to god Mike was okay, all of them were so concerned about Mike.

"God dammit!" Harvey yelled, before getting out his chair and pacing; "It's taking forever!"

* * *

The doctors were doing everything to get Mike back to consciousness, he was in a serious state and looked like a child. He looked so fragile, and was broken in so many places there was absolutely no way the lorry driver would've seen Mike as it was so dark, even when he had his headlights on.

"Get the paddles!" A doctor yelled as they pushed his bed into a room and wired him up quickly.

"Charged!" Another doctor yelled, as he turned a knob on the machine.

"Clear!" The doctor pressed onto Mike's chest, and waited for a response; but there was nothing.

"Clear!" He tried again, pressing on Mike's chest again.

"Again!" Another doctor yelled, as he watched the paddles being pressed onto Mike's lifeless chest again.

There was about five doctors in the room, wiring Mike up and doing everything to get him back. He had blood being pumped into his veins, people clearing out his scarred and cut face from the marks left on the gravel to avoid infection. Another doctor taking an Xray of Mike's body to release he had way more than expected broken bones putting him in even more danger.

* * *

"Family of Mike Ross?" A doctor exited Mike's operation room after another 2 hours, as they all stood up.

"Please follow me." The doctor questioned as they all entered a small office and sat themselves down.

"I'm Doctor Hardy. I've been in charge of Mike's results, and presenting them to you. Now, there was absolutely no way Mike could've been seen by that lorry driver as it was midnight, and pitch black. But, I'm so terribly sorry to inform you...We've tried everything we can; We was not able to bring Mike Ross back, he was already gone when we brought him here and we've done everything in our power to bring him back." The doctor informed them on the events, as Rachel started screaming again and Harvey felt a massive lump in his throat.

"No!" Harvey yelled as the tears streamed down his cheeks; "He's NOT gone, He's a fighter. Mike Ross is not gone!" Harvey yelled again on the verge of screaming too.

Donna and Rachel were in each-other's arms crying, and Jessica and Louis both crying aside each other silently. Harvey fell to his knees, he couldn't believe Mike was gone, there was no way he was going to accept that. He stumbled to his feet and ran to Mike's operation room; A sheet being pulled over his face.

" **NO!** " Harvey screamed as the doctor's heads turned, he ran to Mike and gripped Mike's cold hand and felt all his broken fingers as he sobbed some more.

"We're sorry Mr Specter." A doctor approached him as they placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike come on please!" Harvey pleaded making more tears fall; "You can't leave us here, I swear I'll kill Tanner. You need to come back! Please please please!" Harvey cried, looking up to the roof like he was talking to the heavens.

Harvey couldn't get a hold of himself, he'd just lost a family member. A brother, An associate, A friend, someone who meant something to him and massively. He's never ever broke down in front of someone before, and never intended to but Mike died right beside him, on the road and they could do nothing to help him. He felt useless, and enraged at Tanner. He didn't know what to do with himself, he just stood beside Mike, holding his hand and not wanting to let go. Donna, Rachel, Louis, and Jessica made their way into the room Harvey was in later on, finding Harvey still hand in hand with Mike, but Harvey was in tears, and pale from fright.

Rachel cried even more and hugged Mike's lifeless body, crying into his shoulder.

"Please! Mike please!" Rachel screamed, crying more and more into his shoulder.

Donna held onto Harvey's arm and gripped it tight, she too was crying from the sight of Rachel screaming into Mike's shoulder. It was heartbreaking. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a loved one like a fiance. They never even got the chance to get married. They were so happy, and planning their future together...and now he's gone.

The doctors came in later on to find Mike accompanied by his family from the firm, they had to take Mike's body and keep it for Mike's funeral plans, they always hated tearing families from their loved ones, and Rachel was in too much distress to leave Mike.

"I'm sorry but we've got to ask you to leave now." The doctor gulped, as he placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder for reassurance.

"No, I can't. I can't leave Mike. Please!" Rachel's tears faded off into silence, she was hurting so much.

Harvey pulled gently on Rachel's shoulders, as much as he too didn't want to leave Mike. They had too. Rachel started crying even more, and screaming from leaving Mike, she was punching and kicking to get away from Harvey's grip making Harvey cry even more, he sobbed at the loss and the fact Rachel was screaming. He wanted to scream too, but he had to keep the last of his family together.

"Rachel. It's okay." He said through tears, pulling her into a hug as she punched Harvey's chest a few times and eventually collapsed into Harvey's arms, sobbing even more.

Harvey cried into Rachel shoulder as she collapsed into his arms, it was the least he could do right now but it calmed her down. He ran a hand through her hair as they walked out of Mike's room, and he made a promise to look after Rachel for Mike.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room, each and every one of them in tears holding onto each other for life. They made extra care to keep each other close, and make sure they didn't lose anyone else. They spoke about some memories they had with Mike among each other, making them laugh and smile a slight at the remembrance of Mike.

They remembered moments Mike made them all laugh, and made them share a smile with him. He was the light of the firm, he made everyone laugh and smile when they needed it, and always tried his best to keep his spirits up for people. He cared about clients, and made sure they got what they wanted every single time; and more.

Rachel remembered all the plans they made for the wedding, and all the plans they had for their future. She smiled at Mike's silly suggestions like having a Star Wars themed wedding just to see Harvey as Darth Vader, and having children together and calling them after people from the firm.

 ** _"We should have four kids. Harvey, Donna, Jessica, and Louis." Mike suggested making Rachel eye him up._**

 ** _"No way am I having four kids, I can't even look after you!" She laughed before sitting next to him._**

 ** _"Fine. But this doesn't mean we can't have sex anymore." He smirked._**

 ** _"Maybe it does." She replied, laughing and making Mike look slightly concerned._**

 ** _"OI!" He yelled, pulling her into a hug on the couch as they both laughed._**

That night they all decided to stay at Harvey's condo, everyone. They sat around the fire and watched some films, they didn't sleep at all not even Jessica. They went over pictures of Mike, and his old baby photos that they'd found in his apartment a while ago. They used Louis' voice recorder and played it back to hear the sound of Mike's voice again, it was the best sound they'd heard all night. They got some of Mike's camera's, and video tapes, and played them on Harvey's TV. Mini video's Mike had made of himself acting stupid, and it made them all cry with happiness.

They went through the pictures of Mike's birthday when they threw him a surprise party at the firm and Mike was so surprised Harvey had organised it. Pictures of him kissing Rachel, shaking hands with Jessica, him getting an un-expected hug from Louis, Donna getting a kiss on the cheek from Mike and hugging her after it, and then a picture of Mike and Harvey, their arms around each other with champagne glasses in their hands. They were smiling, and Harvey remembered how happy he truly was that night.

And then there was the last picture. All of them, arms around each other and Mike in the middle of them all on Harvey's back. They were all wearing odd things, like clown wigs and gigantic glasses and party hats. Mike was overwhelmed with emotions and he was crying and laughing at the same time as he was stood in the middle of everyone. Harvey had a gigantic smile on his face as Mike was on his back and almost falling off, Donna laughing as she linked arms with Rachel who had face paint all over her face and a glass of wine in hand. Jessica and Louis smiling as they posed randomly with their clown props and all crowded around Mike.

 ** _"Ok, let's take a group photo!" Mike yelled making Donna, Harvey, Jessica, Louis and Rachel crowd around._**

 ** _"Wait, get on my back." Harvey suggested, bending down for Mike to jump on._**

 ** _Mike dived on Harvey's back, laughing and crying from happiness as he watched everyone in the firm laughing together and almost fell off. This was the best night of his life, and he was going to cherish it forever. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and said "I love you" before the picture, making his smile grow wider as they all posed together for the picture and crowded around Mike._**

 ** _"Okay! Say 'Mother Flecker'!" Mike yelled, as he smiled._**

 ** _"What?" Harvey turned his head, as he laughed at the word._**

 ** _"Mother Flecker." Mike answered._**

 ** _"What the heck Mike?" Jessica laughed as his randomness, and then turned to face the camera._**

 ** _"Okay! 1, 2, 3..." Donna yelled._**

 ** _"MOTHER FLECKER!" Everyone yelled at the same time and smiled._**

 ** _"Hot Dogs!" Louis yelled when the picture was taken, making everyone burst into laughter as Mike fell off Harvey's back._**

 ** _"Thanks" Mike said as Harvey helped him to his feet._**

 ** _"I'm only helping you up." Harvey laughed._**

 ** _"No. Thanks for everything. Really. I've never felt better than this, and this is the best day of my life. You guys are my family." He smiled, before opening his arms to a group hug and everyone hugged him including the rest of the people at the firm._**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month or so since Mike's death, and of course they had told everyone at the firm of what had happened. They had not yet cleared out his office because they were all too overwhelmed to even go inside it. Harvey hated it being so quiet without Mike coming to see him every 5 minutes, asking him about cases and such. He sat at his desk, staring at Donna's empty desk and kept imagining Mike walking in every other minute or so and asking him for a new case.

He got up and sat in the seat Mike normally sat in and looked next to him on the couch, one of Mike's old suit jackets still laid down there from the last time Mike was in his office. He picked it up and laughed at the fact Mike still didn't hang them up and held it close to his chest, the smell of Mike erupted from the jacket and his cologne he was wearing was still scented on the jacket after a month of him being gone. He looked in the pockets even though it may seem rude, and found a picture Mike was keeping. A picture of his Grammy and Parents, and then he found another. The same picture they saw at Harvey's condo, the picture of them all at the firm on his birthday, celebrating. Harvey smiled at the memories and placed them inside his pocket, and held the jacket close to his chest.

He couldn't keep it in any longer, and held the jacket close to his face before shouting into the jacket and letting the tears stream down his face.

Donna made her way to Harvey's office about to ask him for a file for Louis, as she entered and saw his empty desk.

"Harv-" She was cut off by the sound of sniffling, and shouting that sounded slightly muffled along with tears.

She turned her head to see Harvey's head buried deep into Mike's old jacket, the sound of him shouting and screaming along with tears made her heart break. She closed Harvey's office door and sat beside him as he fell into her arms and cried more. She cried too, and held Harvey close. Mike was like their child and it was effecting Harvey more than expected so she just held him close.

"I can't do it Donna." Harvey cried, breaking down in her arms.

Donna didn't respond, she just held him close and let him cry into the jacket. She too cried into Harvey's arms as they hugged, and stayed in that position for about an hour or so. She knew he was hurting, and knew he'd have to let it out sooner or later. He was trying to keep it in for everyone else, to keep them happy. But he was at breaking point, and was going to burst, and today he did.

 _"It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again..."_

* * *

Trevor had arrived at the firm and was looking around for someone he knew, he was lost and had no idea where to go. He saw a few people rushing to different meetings all dressed in suits, and dresses but he had no idea who any of them were.

"Trevor?" Donna approached Trevor as he tilted his head, he had no idea who she was.

"Hi?" Trevor smiled, holding out his hand which Donna shook.

"What are you doing here?" Donna questioned raising her brow.

"Is Harvey here?" He asked, looking among the people rushing around.

"Yeah, head down that hall and to the right and you'll see his office. He should be in there." She smiled, pointing in the direction of Harvey's office.

"Thanks..." Trevor paused not knowing her name.

"-Donna." She smiled. Before shaking his hand again and walking into the elevator to get herself a coffee.

Trevor followed Donna's directions and approached a corner office with the name "Harvey Specter" printed on the glass, he smirked and realized Harvey was inside. But he was yelling at a man who was sat on his couch.

* * *

"Logan I told you, You always cause trouble here. I fired you for a reason!" Harvey yelled, pointing his finger at him.

"Harvey I just wanted to apologize!" Logan yelled back.

"Bullshit!" Harvey protested.

"Looks like you've got a visitor." Logan pointed to the door as Trevor entered.

Harvey turned his head and as soon as he noticed it was Trevor he frowned even more.

"Trevor?!" He contained his anger as Trevor entered his office.

"Hi Harvey. Listen, I just wanted to-" Trevor begun but was stopped.

"Don't you start too." Harvey sighed, wiping his face with his palm from exhaustion.

"I j-just wanted to apologize?" Trevor questioned, confused by Harvey's move.

"Right, and so does this other bullshitter." Harvey scoffed, pointing in Logan's direction.

"Can I at least see Mike?" Trevor asked.

Harvey froze. Shit. Trevor didn't know about Mike?! He started to panic and felt a panic attack coming on as his knees buckled under pressure. He tried to grasp some words to say to Trevor and Logan but tried to hide his face as he instead stumbled to his drinks and poured some water.

"Harvey. Can I see Mike?" Trevor asked again, as his voice was muffled from Harvey's panic.

"The man's asking you a question." Logan added on, as he smirked.

Trevor looked at Logan for a minute and then back to Harvey, why was Harvey being so quiet?

"What's going on?" Trevor questioned, approaching Harvey.

"Don't come near me." Harvey grunted, turning away from Trevor.

"Harvey. You need help!" Trevor yelled, making Logan jump from fright.

"I'll call someone!" Logan yelled, running out of Harvey office and straight to Donna.

Trevor poured Harvey another glass of water as Harvey loosened his collar buttons and tie, he was shaking from fear as all the memories of Trevor hurting Mike flooded into his mind. The fact Trevor didn't know about his own 'best friends' death was disgusting, and he didn't want to have to tell him.

Logan returned a few seconds later with Donna and Jessica, as Harvey rose his head which was now heavy and pale.

"Shit." He mumbled at the sight of Donna. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Harvey!" Donna yelled, running and sitting next to him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jessica questioned, seeing Logan and Trevor inside Harvey's office.

"Nothing! He just started sweating and shaking!" Trevor yelled.

"Isn't Mike supposed to be here?" Logan questioned, as he raised a questioning eyebrow. He picked the wrong time to mention his name as now Rachel and Louis entered Harvey's office in concern.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harvey yelled, raising from his chair.

"MIKE IS GONE." Harvey yelled again, containing his sadness.

"W-What do you mean gone?" Trevor questioned, becoming slightly frightened.

"What?" Logan's eyes widened.

The room went silent for a minute, Harvey was furious and sad at the same time. He didn't exactly mean to create a commotion, but he'd fought his panic attack and turned it into anger. He pretty much startled everyone as Rachel watched him and a tear fell from her eye, Harvey had never liked making a commotion in front of people. But he broke down in front of Donna, and now he's broke down in front of everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica made everyone leave the room, including Donna. Leaving only Harvey and Rachel in Harvey's office. Donna had explained to Logan and Trevor what Harvey had meant, and they were truly sorry for mentioning it to Harvey and wanted to apologize to his face, and they did quickly before leaving and waiting in Jessica's office.

"Harvey. Are you okay?" Rachel questioned, bowing her head a slight as her voice was shaky from tears.

Harvey just sighed, he knew she knew the answer of the question and he too bowed his head from sadness. He was missing Mike way to much and just wanted him to come back, he placed himself down on his couch and sat in silence whilst placing his head in his hands.

Rachel placed herself silently next to Harvey, trying to hold herself together as she placed a hand on his knee.

Harvey sniffled a few times as a few tears fell, and Rachel was in tears. He pulled her into a hug and wiped her tears before smiling reassuringly to her.

"We'll get through this together." Harvey sniffled, taking her hands and holding them tight.

"Okay." Rachel sighed, letting the tears roll down her face.

The basketball Harvey had received from Mike as a gift fell from the stand, there was no way it could've moved unless it was pushed or moved and it startled both Rachel and Harvey as they looked at each other and rose from their seats to approach the ball.

Harvey picked it up and placed it back on the stand gently, as he looked back to the floor where it fell and saw a white feather. It was new, and quite large.

He looked at Rachel who fell into tears, and Harvey just smiled. It was a miracle. Mike was there.

"Hey Mike." Harvey smiled, looking up to the roof and then back down to the feather.

Rachel smiled at Mike's presence, he was letting them know he was there and it was just the miracle they needed as her and Harvey stood hand in hand and amazed my Mike's move.

It made them both cry some more, but this time happy tears. They knew Mike was now with them, he was in the room and he was watching them. He was looking after them and making sure they were okay. They both smiled at the thought, maybe Mike wasn't gone after all.

"I love you Mike." Rachel whispered into Harvey chest as she cried some more.


End file.
